Electromechanical actuator systems generally are well known and have existed for a number of years. In the downhole industry (oil, gas, mining, water, exploration, construction, etc), an electromechanical actuator may be used as part of tools or systems that include but are not limited to, reamers, adjustable gauge stabilizers, vertical steerable tools, rotary steerable tools, by-pass valves, packers, down hole valves, whipstocks, latch or release mechanisms, anchor mechanisms, or measurement while drilling (MWD) pulsers. For example, in an MWD pulser, the actuator may be used for actuating a pilot/servo valve mechanism for operating a larger mud hydraulically actuated valve. Such a valve may be used as part of a system that is used to communicate data from the bottom of a drilling hole near the drill bit (known as down hole) back to the surface. The down hole portion of these communication systems are known as mud pulsers because the systems create programmatic pressure pulses in mud or fluid column that can be used to communicate digital data from the down hole to the surface. Mud pulsers generally are well known and there are many different implementations of mud pulsers as well as the mechanism that may be used to generate the mud pulses.
The existing systems have one or more of the following problems/limitations that it are desirable to overcome:                Have a large number of components resulting in a larger, longer, heavier device that is difficult to maintain and requires more power than is necessary.        Have a large number of components and components that cannot be easily accessed, thereby complicating maintenance and reducing reliability        Have elastomeric membrane compensation which results in reduced survivability, especially in environments which deteriorate the elastomeric membrane        Do not have shock absorbing, self aligning systems or a controlled load rate feedback mechanism        Do not have a securely attached the shaft while simplifying it's installation and removal using a structural connection of the “t-slot configuration”        Do not separate a screen housing from the oil compensated, sealed section and do not have a “debris trap(s)” in the screen housing which reduces the chance of clogging of a downhole valve        Do not have supplemental motor controls for improving reliability of the motor        
Thus, it is desirable to have an electromechanical actuator system that overcomes the limitations of the above typical systems and it is to this end that the disclosure is directed.